Mud Boy
by Luh Caulfield
Summary: It was the start of a history. An unique and special history, about a beautiful elf and her mud boy... [AxH after TLC. My first fic in english, so, please, help me with suggestions, ok?]


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Artemis Fowl, Holly Short and the others. If I did, Holly and Artemis would be together and Minerva would be DEATH. Muahaha.

**A/N: **Well, this is my first fanfic in English. I need to say that I'm SO nervous, 'cause I don't know if there are grammatical errors. You HAVE to point any errors, ok? I'd be so glad:)

I really hope you like this… I never thought I'd write in other language!

Anyways, I wrote this after (finally) read The Lost Colony; I thought I was going to cry, 'cause I think Artemis and Holly should be together and then comes Eoin Colfer and my hope just go away Y.Y (a little dramatic, I know xD) so I needed to write something about Holly and Artemis together, using a part of the book (the flashback almost in the end). Here it is. Little and faster, but here xD

See you guys later… Don't forget to review, ok? I'll be **SO** happy if you do this! (:

Xoxo,

Luh.

(BTW, "Luh" is the same thing that "Lou", but in Portuguese xD).

_**Mud Boy**_

- Hey, Holly. – said Artemis, with a low voice.

They hugged, and Holly Short kissed Artemis Fowl's cheek. Holly opened a tiny smile, and deep breathed the Irish spring air. The sun was almost going out, behind Fowl Manor. Was a beautiful day.

- Your voice is different… - Noticed the elf, sating on the grass.

Artemis sat in front of Holly.

- I'm almost nineteen, babe.

Holly chuckled.

- Babe? – She asked, surprised. – Did you call me by "babe"?

- Yes, I did. Maybe I'm a little bit sentimental. But, what, didn't you like? I thought you liked it.

- Hum, it's _very_ strange, 'cause we were enemies some years ago, but, anyways, I liked it, "babe". – A little bird started to sing behind the two. – How are you doing? Your family, Butler, Juliet… Your _girlfriend_…

Artemis rolled his mixed eyes, an atypical expression, and tapped his cheek softly.

- You must be crazy. Minerva isn't my girlfriend, she's not what I want. – The mud boy, or man, blushed. – Mom and dad are ok. Butler too. Everything's fine…

The captain noticed a strange bitterness in his voice, and stopped to smile. Artemis Fowl bored was a dangerous thing, even if he was a big friend of People…

They didn't observe, but the afternoon was almost turning night. Everything between Artemis and Holly was darker and silent than some minutes ago, and the temperature was a little bit colder. But that wasn't a problem. They didn't know, but they had the warmth of each other…

- Okay. – Holly opened a marauder smile. – Artemis. Do you miss the People?

Artemis looked confused.

- I do. More than you can imagine. It's so hard to be a "good" boy without any adventures. – He answered, shrugging the shoulders.

- Really? – Holly scratched her nose. – I thought you didn't miss us…

- And you? Do you miss me? – Asked him, suddenly energized. – Does anyone miss the most famous mud boy?

Holly pondered the question, looking away. Her mixed eyes were brighter with the light of the night, and held Artemis' attention.

Suddenly the air seemed so oppressive…

- I don't know about they, but I do. – She blushed. – More than anyone.

- Do you miss me? – Holly stopped to smile again, and looked so shy. – Do you really miss me, Holly?

Fowl sighed, and then held Holly's hands with his hands, approaching the elf. He looked into her eyes, now directed to his, and felt the world outside disappear, a strange magic completing his body and his heart jumping faster.

- Why are you asking?

He smiled with tenderness.

- Because I miss you more than anyone. Everybody in here talks about you, and more and more each day I see that I miss you. – Holly sighed. – Do you believe me? It's serious, Holly. After all our adventures together, how could I forget you, the girl who saved my father, who saved Butler's life, who saved _my_ life? – and oh, yeah, I'm really changed. Can you see?

In that exactly moment, something beeped in Holly's clothes. Probably Foaly or something.

- I believe you. – She smiled; a smile with warmth, with _love_. – But I have to go now, babe. Work waits for me.

In a strange unexpected moment, Artemis pulled captain Short, touching her lips with his lips softly. Was a strange feeling… He didn't know 'till that moment, but that kiss was everything he needed… Everything he wanted…

Then, when both are without air, they moved back, breathing deeply.

They looked each other. And smiled.

- Your lips… They taste unusual… - Not bad, but unusual…

- "Clean" is the right word.

Artemis held her hands again, feeling happy like he never was before.

- They've never been touched by mud men before. – She explained, a bemused smile twitching at her lips.

The mud boy, or man, remembered a scene that happened one day… Lots of years ago…

_- This tastes unusual. - He commented. - Not unpleasant, but different._

_- Clean is the word you're searching for. - said Holly. - You wouldn't believe how many filters we_

_have to put it through to purge the Mud People from it.'_

- And you won't purge _this_ mud… Man… From it. Right?

Holly activated her wings, moving up. Opened her smile, and then touched Artemis' lips again, surprising the mud boy.

- Maybe, mud boy.

- Mud _man_.

- Not for me. You'll always be the mud boy. My mud boy.

She whispered "goodbye", and flew away.

Artemis sighed, content. It was the start of a history. A unique and special history, about a _beautiful elf_ and her _mud boy_…

---

**A/N: **I'm so sorry about the mistakes .. I'm still looking for a Beta xD


End file.
